


Of Friendship and Flirting

by Dragonsrule18



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bad Flirting, Banter, But Frisk and Aaron centric, Clumsiness, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flirting, Flirty Aaron, Flirty Frisk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk/Aaron Doesn't Even Show Up In Tags, Fun, Gen, Grillby's, Happy Ending, Happy Frisk, Is there even any other Aaron fics?, It's up to you on whether Frisk and Aaron are dating or just friends, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Muscles, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Probably Because I'm The Only One Crazy Enough To Write It, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, So is Aaron, Sort Of, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Teenage Frisk, Tumblr Prompt, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, this fandom needs more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Frisk is lost in the crystals caverns of Waterfall and bumps into a certain centaur.  Flirting, goofiness, and friendship ensue as the two habitual flirters find a kindred spirit in each other.This is my response to the Tumblr Prompt "Whoa!  Buy me dinner first!"I wanted to show a friendship with Frisk and a rarely used(and it seems not well liked) character in Undertale as well a rare(practically nonexistant pairing.





	Of Friendship and Flirting

Of Friendship And Flirting

For Aaron, navigating the darkened crystal maze in Waterfall was a piece of cake. He knew the path by heart and didn't even need to turn on the crystal lights to find his way through as he went to go meet his buddy Woshua.

But for a certain brunette human teenager heading towards him unseen on her way towards Hotland, the challenge was much more difficult. The crystal had gone out before she had gotten to the next switch, and now she couldn't even see her hands in front of her face, let alone the next switch. She fumbled her way through the darkness, trying to feel the walls for the switch, hoping she wouldn't be trapped forever in this stupid dark room.

And of course her foot managed to find the one rock in the path and she fell forwards. Instinctively she reached out her hands to grab onto something to stop the inevitiable face plant. She touched something warm and definitely solid and caught hold of it, thinking it might be the wall.

But then the "wall" moved and a hand gently caught hold of her as the crystals suddenly switched on. "Whoa, buy me dinner first!" a teasing and familiar voice said and she looked up to see the muscular centaur monster she had met earlier right in front of her, and the fact that she was holding on rather tightly to his pecs.

She blushed deeply as she very quickly let go. She may have liked to flirt with everything and everyone she saw regardless of gender or species, but groping was a different matter. "Oh geez, I am so, so sorry! It was dark and there was this rock and I tripped and..."

Aaron grinned down at the human in front of him, remembering how earlier she had complimented him on his biceps and then challenged him to a flexing contest. "Hey, don't worry about it, Brown Eyes. Even if it wasn't an accident, it's not like I really mind having a cute girl hang onto me. Now do you need some help getting out of this maze?"

This was the part where he normally got slapped, but this girl just giggled. "Sure, I'd love some help, Mr. Muscles." She playfully squeezed his bicep at this. "Thanks."

He grinned and wrapped a friendly arm around her. "No problem."

...

"...So then I said "If I could arrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together. But apparently they weren't impressed and just gave me this dirty look and said, "And I'd put F and U together." Aaron told Frisk, both of them laughing. They were talking about their worst flirting disasters as they headed through the crystal maze.

"Ouch." Frisk said with a sympathetic wince. "My worst was when there was this really cute kid in my geometry class. They had long black hair and these beautiful green eyes, and I was smitten, but I was having some trouble figuring out what to say to them. I thought about going the compliment route and saying "That's a nice shirt." then I thought about being witty and saying, "You're like an earthquake. You rock my world." Then I realized it might be better to go simple and say, "Hi, my name is Frisk." but when I went to go talk to them, I got so flustered that I wound up blurting out, "That's a nice shirt for an earthquake! My name is..." And then I manage to forget my own name somehow. I was so embarrassed. Thankfully, I managed to brush up on my flirting skills since then, well, sort of."

"I have too." Aaron replied playfully. "I only get slapped six out of ten times now instead of nine out of ten."

"Hey, I wouldn't slap you." Frisk told him with a smile.

"Well, that's because you're an insufferable flirt too. You get me." Aaron said with a grin. They reached the end of the maze. "Guess this is where we part though. Woshua's going to be wondering where I am."

She nodded. "Thanks so much for helping me out, Aaron." She then stood on tiptoe and pecked the centaur on the cheek. "See you later."

Aaron smiled and touched his cheek as she headed off.  _What a woman._ He then headed back through the darkness to find Woshua and start their ghost hunting expedition and brag to his friend about this little encounter, maybe with a touch of embellishment.

 _...(_ Two weeks later)...

"...So then she starts screaming, "KISS ME AGAIN, UNDYNE!" right in the middle of the dump, and of course Undyne comes running over. And I'm standing there, thinking that Undyne is going to murder me for somehow ending up on a date with her girlfriend." Frisk told Aaron, laughing. The two were sitting at a table in the new Grillby's on the surface, sharing a basket of loaded cheese fries.

"I'm assuming she didn't since you're sitting right here with me now." Aaron said with a laugh. It was great to be on the surface, and it was all thanks to his fearless, crazy, flirtatious friend flirting her way through the Underground and somehow freeing them all.

"No, it was all fine once Alphys managed to find the words to explain what was actually going on. Though I was scared for a few seconds there. Then Alphys finally blurted out her feelings for Undyne, then Undyne hugs her and shushes her because she's freaking out, then throws her into a trash can with what Papyrus calls a "flattery suplex", then revealed she felt the same way. Definitely the weirdest date I've ever been on."

Aaron snorted. "I bet."

"Definitely worth it though. Alphys and Undyne are an adorable couple. Those two were meant to be. And as a bonus, I got to check "date a dinosaur" off my flirtation Bucket List. Actually, speaking of which, I'm gonna meet Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Sans at the beach soon. You coming?"

"Hmm...Do we get to watch human and monster babes in swimsuits?" Aaron asked with a grin.

"Well, duh." Frisk said, grinning as well.

"And do I get to see you in a bikini?"

She laughed and swatted at him. "Fresh."

He playfully dodged her hand. "Well, do I?'

She giggled and stole the last fry. "Maaaybe."

"Yep, I'm definitely going." He dropped some gold down for their snack and held out an arm to her. "Mi'lady?"

She grinned and took it as she got up. "Such a gentleman." Like she had when they first met, she squeezed his bicep as the two headed out the door, ready to strut their stuff on the beach, joke around, and flirt with everyone in sight and each other.

Just another day in the life of Frisk and Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I may possibly do an Alphyne sequel where they're all at the beach. Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions for Tumblr prompts.


End file.
